gleefandomcom-20200222-history
3
3''' is a song originally by Britney Spears that is featured in Britney 2.0, the second episode of Season Four. It is a stripped down, acoustic version of the original. It is sung by Tina, Sam and Joe. The rest of the Glee Club members, with the exception of Brittany, clap and dance along. Towards the end of the performance, Brittany gets up to grab a hair buzzer from her bag and plugs it into the wall, leaving everyone looking confused. In seconds, Brittany raises the buzzer, about to shave her head like Britney Spears did in 2007. Unique/Wade squeals in panic as Will rushes to Brittany's aid. Brittany explains that if she can't tie her hair up like she did in the Cheerios, she doesn't want any hair at all. However, Will stops her and the next scene shows that Brittany hasn't shaved her head. Lyrics '''Tina with Sam and Joe: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Everybody loves countin' Everybody loves countin' Tina: Babe, pick a night To come out and play If it's alright What do you say Merrier the more Triple fun that way Twister on the floor What do you say Joe: Are you in, Living in sin is the new thing, Are you in, Joe with Tina: I am Countin' Tina with Sam and Joe: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P, Everybody loves countin' Tina: Three is a charm Two is not the same I don't see the harm So are you game Let's make a team Make 'em say my name Loving the extreme Now are you game Joe: Are you in Joe and Tina: Living in sin is the new thing, Joe: Are you in Joe and Tina: I am counting' Tina with Sam and Joe: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Sam: What we do is innocent Just for fun and nothing meant Tina: If you don't like the company Let's just do it you and me, Sam: You and me Tina and Joe: Or three Or four Sam: On the floor Joe: On the floor Sam: On the floor Joe: On the floor Tina: On the floor Sam: On the floor! Tina with Sam and Joe: One, two, three Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' (Tina: One, two, three) Sam and Joe: Not only you and me (Tina: Oooh!) Got 180 degrees and Tina with Sam and Joe: I'm caught in between, Countin' Sam and Joe: One, two, three (Tina: One, Two, Three) Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P (Tina: Getting down with 3P) Tina with Sam and Joe: Everybody loves countin' Trivia *This song has the shortest title. Errors *Tina's hair keeps switching places throughout the song. *Sam can be heard singing in the beginning of the song, although his lips don't move. Gallery 3-OG.png‎ 3-joetinasam.png 3 1.png 3 2.png 3 3.png 3 4.png Samguitar.gif 3 5.png 3 6.png 1000px-3-joetinasam.png Tina3.gif 3 7.png 3 8.png 3 9.png 3 10.png Samtina1.gif 3 britney 2.0.png Sam12.gif Sam2244.gif Sam88.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Britney 2.0